An Unexpected turn of Events
by purplefern
Summary: Oh, no! April got kidnapped by the Kraang again! She manages to escape, but not before something big happens. (That's all you get, I'm not saying any more. You're going to have to read to find out what happens... And, this is technically my first story, even though I posted it third.)
1. Just another day, or not

_Alright, I've had this idea since the first time I saw TMNT, and now I finally posted it online. Yay! So enjoy. _

* * *

It's a normal day in the lair. April is training with Splinter, Raph's reading comic books, Donnie's tinkering with something, and Leo and Mikey are watching TV. "Ya-me!" yells Splinter, "That is enough for today." April bows towards Splinter, and then says, "Bye Sensei."

"Goodbye, April" replies Master Splinter. She starts to walk out of the lair, waving backwards towards the guys. "Bye, guys!" she yells, waving back towards the pit where the turtles are relaxing. Everyone returns the farewell, then continues doing whatever it is that they were doing before. Leo hardly even looks up from the TV, Space Heroes is on and he dedicates pretty much all of his attention to his favorite show.

April heads out, passing Spike on a table and pats his head a couple of times, "Good Bye, Spike." April walks out of the lair, and comes up onto the streets out of man-hole, heading for home.

Meanwhile in a Kraang Lair, several Kraang gathered around a computer thing, talking about the latest Kraang plot. "Kraang, the location of living of the one called April O'Neil has been found by Kraang."

"This is being good for Kraang" responds the other Kraang, "Now Kraang can finally capture the one which Kraang has need to capture."

"Kraang must work tonight to capture the one, April O'Neil who needs to be captured. Kraang must go to the place of the one known as April O'Neil to capture her for Kraang's plan to be successful."

"Kraang will capture the one known as April O'Neil on the night known as tonight."


	2. A Big Change

April gets home from the lair, then gets ready for bed. As she rummages around in her drawers, she jumps around at a sound from the alley, ready to fight. "Whew" she sighs, calming down, then chuckling to herself. "All of this kunoichi training is making me jumpy." She gets her pjs on and is just about to go to bed when a silvery-canister breaks through her window, spraying gas into the room and causing April to pass out onto her bed. The Kraang move into her room and grab April, carrying out into an alley where a white van is waiting for them.

April wakes up to find that she's once again in a Kraang prison cell. "Oh, no. Oh, this is just great, captured by the Kraang, again!" She looks around the room, then tries to reach for a T-phone, only to realize that she doesn't have one. She sighs, then says, "Well, April, I guess that you'll have to escape by yourself this time. Except, unluckily for the Kraang, this time, I'm trained." Outside of her cell is a room of an abandoned ware-house in semi-darkness with tubes of mutagen running from the floor to the ceiling, where two Kraang droids are walking down to her cell. "Kraang, remove the prisoner who is called April O'Neil from the cell that is the cell which is numbered number three."

"Yes, Kraang." Kraang opens the door and sees that there isn't anyone in there. Confused, he walks into the cell to investigate. April jumps down behind the Kraang droid from her hiding spot on the ceiling, then rushes out the door, locking the Kraang inside of the cell. At the disturbance, more Kraang rush towards the cell. April takes a ready stance and prepares herself for the fight of her life. As a Kraang droid comes at her she sweeps her legs under it, making it lose its balance and fall to the ground. As more Kraang droids comes at her, she keeps fighting. Unnoticed by her, one of the defeated Kraang droids slams into the tube of mutagen, making a small stream of it trickle onto the floor. "Guess I've distracted them enough" says April, "Now, time to get out of here!" April runs like heck to escape the Kraang lair, and slips in the stream of mutagen. She falls face-first, catching her fall with her hands, effectively getting mutagen all over them "Huh?..." she wonders, squinting in the darkness to see what she fell in.

"Go quickly, Kraang, the prisoner April O'neil is escaping Kraang!"

April pulls herself to her feet, then runs for a window, exclaiming, "Time to leave!"

April runs out of the Kraang lair, and heads down the nearest Man-hole that she can find.

"Wheww… I escaped." She looks at her hands in the new light and realizes what had gotten on her. "Uh, oh…"

The mutation starts, and April screams a high scream, despite the Kraang's eager searching for her. When all is said and done, April is the same height, but she is a turtle, like the guys. She is a lightish shade of green, with a slight tinge of blueish green. She still has freckles, though they've turned into a dark green (like Mikey's freckles), she also still has her hair, through the strange workings of mutation. Her eyes have turned from blue to a greenish-hazel. Her clothes are in tatters around her on the ground. She cradles her head in her head in her arms, confused.

"What just …" she starts, then, seeing her now two-fingered hands, realizes what happened with a sigh. "Oh…. only one thing to do now." April heads back to her house, moving cautiously as she can to avoid any Kraang. When she gets to her room, see writes a letter saying:

"Dear Aunt Susan, I've decided to run away, and find my dad on my own. The police aren't doing anything. Please don't try to look for me, and please don't call the cops. You wouldn't be able to find me where I'm going, anyway. Farewell.

Signed, your loving niece, April O'Neil." She leaves the letter on a near-by bedside table then goes out the window, and walks cautiously on the streets. "Only one place I can go now. Man, how am I going to break this news to the guys?" the she says sarcastically, "Hey guys! It's me, April! Yeah, I got turned into a turtl…" She cuts off as she realizes what she was just about to say with another sigh, "Well, let's just get this over with."


	3. Into the Lair

April heads into the lair, where the guys are still lounging about, watching TV and tinkering. April is standing off in a tunnel, in the shadows, so that all that can be seen is her vague outline.

"Hey, guys…" says April all nervous-like.

"April!" says Donnie happily as he starts to walk towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" yells April, taking a few steps backwards, "Before you come any closer, I want you to think of the most shocking thing that you can."

"Uhh… Okay, April." By now, all the guys are gathered in front of the tunnel where April is, and they all think of different shocking things.

_Umm, April is actually Splinter's missing daughter Miwa, and we've been hanging out with our sister this whole time. _Thinks Leo.

_Mikey's actually a super-genius. He was given gifted intelligence at mutation and has just been pretending to be a moron, shell-for-brains. _Thinks Raph.

Donnie just pictures April kissing him, on the lips.

_Hmmm, something shocking,_ thinks Mikey,_…ooh! I know! Cats and humans are battling for dominant species up on the surface. Which side should we be on, the cats, or the hu… Hey! A penny! _

"Hope you guys are prepared…" With that, April walks out of the shadows, revealing her mutation. "heh, heh," she laughs nervously, "Hey… Guys…" Everyone's eyes go white, and their jaws almost drop to the floor in shock. Donnie does something between a gasp and a sigh, then falls to the floor in a dead faint.

"Uh April? Wha.. What happened?!" exclaims a shocked Leo.

"I'll tell you, but first, we should probably revive Donnie" April replies pointing to Donnie. Everyone looks down at Donnie, and Leo agrees. "yeah… we should do that." He looks at Raph and says, "Raph?"

" On it." Says Raph, hitting Donnie on the head to wake him up. Donnie wakes up saying, "I thought that the weirdest thing just happened…" He stops, and getting a look at April, faints again.

"Alright, now that's just annoying. " Raph takes Donnie, and flips him over onto the ground. "Donnie, you gonna stay awake this time instead of fainting like a little girl?" asks Raph.

"Hmmm? Yeah." replies Donnie, "Did I just see…what I thought I saw?"

"Yup" confirms Leo.

"How'd this happen?" asks Donnie to both April and Leo.

"That's what I'd like to know." Says Leo.

"Well, I'll tell you. It all started…"April continues to recount what happened to her after she left the lair earlier that night. "And, that's what happened." In response to her story all everyone can do is stare with disbelief.

"I'd better get Splinter" suggests Leo. He goes to get Splinter, and later they both enter the room. Everyone stares at April with mild surprise for a bit, then she breaks the silence, saying,

"I guess you can see why I'm going to be living with you for a while." Then, more quiet, almost to herself she adds, "You know, for, like, forever."

"Yes. Well, I had better find you a room." Splinter leaves to go find April an empty room to call her own.

That night is spent with April trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. First she tries sleeping on her shell, the way that she normally slept on her back. "Well, THAT'S not going to work." She shifts to her side, which is equally uncomfortable. "nooo…" As a last resort, she shifts to sleeping on her plastron. "Ughhh! I never liked sleeping on my stomach!" In her frustration she clutches her pillow and groans into it, eventually falling into a restless sleep.


	4. A Quest for a Mask

After a day of living in the lair, April felt more awkward around the guys then she ever did when she was a human. Everyone keeps staring at her, and though this was normal for Donnie, it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She wished that she had a mask to hide behind like the guys had. _Actually, that may not be a bad idea…since I'm a ninja (well kunoichi) turtle now…_

Deciding to express her girl status with a pink mask, April heads down to Raph's room to ask him for a favor. Peeking into the room, she asks, "Hey, Raph, do you have any extra, preferably unused, masks?"

Raph, who feels slightly awkward at April's presence in his room, replies, "Uh, sure, April. Why?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice for me to have a mask like you guys, since I'm a…."

"Right" said Raph, cutting her off, "Hey, You're not going to steal my color, are you?"

"No, I know how to tint fabrics. I'm going to make it pink."

"Oh.. okay… " Mummers Raph as he rummages around and pulls out a red ninja mask. "Here you go." He says, handing the mask over to April.

"Thanks, Raph." She leaves his room and starts walking down a tunnel towards Donnie's lab. "Now I just need a few chemicals. Donnie should have them." April walks into Donnie's lab, where he is welding while a radio plays load, semi-metal rock music.

"Hey, Donnie?" asks April. Only, Donnie can't hear her, so she gets a little closer and louder. "Donnie?" she asks again. Donnie still can't hear her, so she goes up a little closer. "Donnie!" Finally, she goes up to his shoulder and taps it, yelling, "Donnie!"

"Wahh! April!" screams Donnie, startled at his work being interrupted. He hurriedly turns off his welding torch and radio, and takes off his welding mask to face April. When he sees her, the world seems to go slow-motion and everything else seems to fade away, leaving all of his focus on April.

"Hey, Donnie, I need a few chemicals, do you think you've got 'em?"

Donnie shakes his head, snapping back into reality, and replies "Huh? Oh, yeah, I should have them. What do you need?" April lists whatever it is you use to lighten fabrics, and Donnie rushes around the lab to see if he has them.

"What are you planning to do with this, exactly?"

"Oh, Well, Raph gave me a mask of his, that I'm gonna lighten to pink."

Donnie stares at her with a bit of grossed-outness, saying, "One of _Raph's_ masks?"

"Yeah. But he gave me an unused one" She looks at it, considering, then adds almost as an afterthought, "I'll probably wash it afterwards, anyway."

"Yeah, I would" agrees Donnie. Donnie goes back to welding, only minus the music, and April starts to dye the mask. When she finishes it, she washes it off in a bucket of soapy water, then holds it up to her face."There, all done." She takes the mask, and starts to try to tie it on, but can't because she isn't used to having so few, and large fingers. As she struggles to get it on, her frustration and tears build. The stress of the last few days finally gets to April and she screams and throws the mask onto the ground, now full out crying.

"Uggh! Stupid mask! Stupid fingers!" By now, she's weeping over all the things that happened. Donnie rushes over to April with worry to see what's wrong.

"April! What's wrong?! Are you OK?!"

"Donnie, you wouldn't understand! I've lost everything! First I lost my dad, now I've lost my Aunt, and my school, and all of my human friends. I wanted to be a great scientist when I grew up, Now what!? I've lost everything!" She buries her head in her arms and continues to cry.

Donnie looks at her with love and sympathy, and comforts her, saying, "Not everything, April. You still have us." He pauses for a moment, and lifts her chin with his finger so that she's looking at him, and can see in his eyes that he means every word he says. "You still have me."

April looks at him, sniffling, and gives him a small smile, gratitude in her green eyes.

"Thanks Donnie. … Could you help me put on this mask?"she asks as she holds up the pink mask. "I'm not really good with my fingers, yet.

"Sure. Anything for you, April." Donnie ties on mask, while April holds her hair out of the way.

"Thanks again, Donnie."

"No problem. If you ever need help with anything, I'll be here to help you out. With anything."

April gives him another smile of thanks, then leaves the lab, leaving Donnie standing there with his thoughts. He gives a big in-love sigh, saying, "She's even more beautiful now."


	5. The End

Later that evening the guys are sparring in the training room, with Splinter watching. All of the sudden, Splinter than gets an "I–have-an-idea" look, and walks off towards April's new room. When the guys stop sparring, Splinter tells them, "Continue sparring, I will be back." Splinter walks down a tunnel and enters a April's room, where April is tidying up her new home.

"I understand what you're going through, my child."

April looks up, surprised at the sudden intrusion. "Master Splinter!"

"It's not easy, losing the ones you love, your home, finding yourself with a new body."

"yeah…"

"But you are a tough girl, April. I know that you will find a way to get through this."

"I'm sure I will, too. I just don't know how long it'll take." Splinter looks at her, thinking.

"Come. I have an idea of something for you to do.

"Okay." April and Splinter walk off, and go into the training room, where the guys are still sparring.

"Ya-me!" At Splinter's "Ya-me" the guys stop sparring. "My sons, I think it would be a good idea for you to spar with April."

Leo looks at Master Splinter with confusion, saying with incomprehension, "Master Splinter?"

"You can help April to understand and learn to use her new abilities" He then nods towards April, and April steps into the training area, looking slightly uncertain about all this. "Come at her one at a time, and April, you avoid them. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Hajimai!"

First Leo goes at her, and she avoids him, and he crashes to the floor. Then Mikey comes at her and she blocks him, and he also hits the floor. Donnie reluctantly comes at April and she throws him onto the ground as well.

April winces, saying, "Sorry Donnie."

"T's all right, April" says Donnie from his position on the floor. As April is apologizing to Donnie, Raph throws a sai near her head. She closes her eyes, gives a little scream, and ducks her head. Suddnely, the world goes black for April. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?" The guys stare awkwardly at April, whose head has dissapered into her shell, then stare awkwardly at each other. Mikey goes up and knocks on April's shell, _knock knock_, "Hey, April?" April's head pops back up, revealing a very confused looking April.

"What? Just happened?" Everyone stares at each other awkwardly again before Leo replies,

"Uh, well… You sort of.. turtled." April stares with incomprehension, so Leo clarifies

"Well, when something's coming at our heads, we can duck them into our shells to protect ourselves. That's what just happened, see?"

April thinks hard about this,staring at the ground and looking like she's somewhere else. "Right… Well, let's get back to training."

"Right."

Up on the streets, the Kraang are still looking for April. "Kraang, has the location of the one who has escaped from Kraang been found by Kraang?"

"Negative. Kraang has found no trace of the one who has escaped from Kraang."

"Kraang must find the one who escaped from Kraang. Kraang must search harder."

Back in the lair, the guys leave for patrol, and April is left standing there watching them go. She and Splinter get to training with her fans.

For the guys on the roofs of New York, things are abnormally calm. "Any sign of the Kraang?" asks Donnie.

"Nope, but don't get too comfy, something doesn't feel right." "Stop being so paranoid" retorted the ever-rebelious Raph, "The Kraang have probably already given up looking for April."

Leo stares at him, mouth open to give a smart come-back, when hundreds of Kraang show up, armed to the teeth with every Kraang weapon the guys have ever encountered. The guys get their weapons out and ready.

"Oh, snap!" exclaims Mikey.

Yeah,Raph, they've defiantly given up looking for April" says Leo sarcastically.

"Shut up" snaps Raph.

As the Kraang start to open-fire, Mikey screams. Leo jumps in, and his brothers follow suit, Mikey with a "Booyahkasha!"

Back in the lair, April is practicing on a dummy with her fans as Splinter watches. Her T-phone rings, and Splinter lets her stop to answer it.

"Hello?" During the heat of battle in the streets, Mikey's T-phone accidentally called her, and she hears the heat of the battle.

_ "Aaaaah! We're gonna die! They're everywhere! Aaahhh!"_ April shuts off her phone and turns to leave saying, "I have to go."

Splinter stares at her steadily. "Are you sure?"

"The guys need my help. And this time, I'm not just a helpless little girl." As April is leaving, Splinter calls to her. "Good luck, my student!"

In the battle in the streets, things aren't going well for the guys. They're burnt and bruised, and starting to lose hope with the odds so stacked against them. _What would Captain Ryan do in a case like this?_ wondered Leo. He put on a brave leader face, trying to keep everyone motivated. "Keep fighting, guys. Don't give up!"

"I don't know if we're going to win this one, Leo" panted Donnie.

"We have no way to run, so we have to keep fighting."

"We're so doomed…" despaired Mikey.

They keep fighting, taking out more Kraang droids than they ever have in a single fight, but it's not enough. There are still at least fifty Kraang droids intact, just when it starts to look like all hope's lost, two Kraang droids spark and fall to the ground, their circuits slashed by two fans. "Looking for me, Kraang-creeps?!" yells April as she jumps down from a nearby fire escape.

All the guys look at her with amazement, exclaiming, "April?!" With their numbers now increased with April's help, the remaining Kraang droids are defeated. Exhausted, but happy to be alive a five turtles return to the roof tops. When he finally catches his breath, Leo says, "Thanks, April, you really saved our shells back there."

"I wasn't about to stand by helplessly and let the Kraang obliterate my friends. Now, let's go home."

* * *

_The End! I'm really hoping that something like this could actually happen, April getting mutated into a turtle and all. I heard rumors that Venus de Milo might be in the new series, so just maybe… Did you catch the Katara quote? April's played by the same actress as Katara, so I thought it would be cool to have her say something that Katara does. I don't know anything about fabrics or anything, I don't even know if you need any chemicals, but I needed a way to get her into Donnie's lab, so for this fanfiction's purposes you do have to use chemicals to tint fabric. That's pretty much it as far as author's notes go, I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
